Loving geeks react to geeky movies
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Kurahashi and Nagisa talk about movies they see based on comic books, cartoons, books, video games etcs during. What will they think about them. Note spoilers will appear! Now Showing: Sonic the Hedgehog
1. Birds of Prey

"Well Marvel boy?" Kurahashi asked as she sat at a cafe with Nagisa after seeing the new Birds of Prey movie

"What?" Nagisa asked as he bit into one of the chilli dogs

"What did you think?" Kurahashi asked

'Oh yeah that's right' Nagisa though swallowing his mouthful "It was fun"

"Fun?" Kurahashi said giving him a deadpan look "Nothing else?"

"It wasn't Dawn of Justice bad" Nagisa said

"Oh come on, it was good" Kurahashi said

"That's giving it too much credit, don't get me wrong it was good just not the best DC has done" Nagisa said

"I guess that's true, I mean they altered several characters such as Cassandra Cain. Man that pissed the fans off the most behind Batgirl not being in it"

"Isn't she getting her own movie?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, but back to this movie and they made Black Skull whatever that was, while making it seem like he was in BFFs with Victor Zsasz" Kurahashi said

"They weren't in the comics?" Nagisa asked

"NO! They barely worked with each other" Kurahashi said

"Okay then, but hey the other 'Birds' were okay right?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, Black Canary and Huntress were probably the best, I didn't like how they handled Montoya though" Kurahashi said sipping her milkshake

"I heard that the actress who played Black Canary only chose that role because she was a fan of Injustice 2" Nagisa said

"What really?" Kurahashi said

"Appartently" Nagisa said

"Cool" Kurahashi said

* * *

"It was Deadpool" Nagisa said

"Come again, how was it Deapool?" Kurahashi asked

"Okay that was a bad way to phrase it, but they tried to do what made Deadpool popular but it didn't work because nothing can do what Deadpool does, not even Harley Quinn" Nagisa said

"I see" Kurahashi said

"Plus they tried to make it kind of like Suicide Squad as well, with the music and the tone" Nagisa said

"But wasn't this a follow up?" Kurahashi said

"They make reference to the events in one scene from what I remember" Nagisa said "Plus shouldn't you know that since you're the main DC reader here?"

"That's comics" Kurahashi said

"Don't get me wrong the jail cell fight scene was quite good and the music was rocking as well"

"If only we knew who it was by" Kurahashi said

* * *

"Can we talk about the fact that one of the most important things in her life was a breakfast sandwich?" Nagisa said

"What's there to talk about, breakfast is important and if you find something you love to eat then it will be important to them, like you and sushi" Kurahashi said

"Don't talk to me about that" Nagisa said

"But I have to admit there was a fair amount of food and drink in the thing" Kurahashi said

"We should have talked about that factor over lunch" Nagisa said "But there was something the bothered me throughout the movie"

"Which is?" Kurahashi asked

"Where was Batman, you think that that kind of shit was going down and he didn't notice it; and Joker as well. Sure they weren't together but still you think he would be the only one that could kill Harley"

"I hope you don't over analyse this much when we see Black Widow" Kurahashi said

"I won't" Nagisa said

* * *

"Do you think that this will affect the future of super hero movies, especially female based one" Kurahashi said

"I personally don't think so but there have been mistakes in the past such as Captain Marvel which was midrange; but Wonder Woman was a success but I have to admit prior female lead movies prior to this age of Cinematic universes there is a chance that they could succeed, but they have to have the production right team, the right script and the right marketing, otherwise they're going to be a mess that will cause fights online and a whole heap of other troubles" Nagisa said sighing

"I hear you" Kurahashi said "Time to get a coffee?"

"Just a quick one, okay?" Nagisa asked

"Yep, sounds good" Kurahashi said

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here So yesterday I actually went as saw Birds of Prey, and no I'm not going to do the rest of the title because its easier, now I wasn't ignorant to the 'publicity' that came from the Internet (namely Twitter) so I was a little nervous, but as I continued watching it I realised it was just a fun popcorn flick that most comic book movies should be! Now while there are some spoilers there aren't as many as there were in the Rise of Skywalker'react fic. Now I'm not sure if I'm going to do these for every major 'geek' film but I will do one for Black Widow because why not **

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Sonic the Hedgehog

"That was better than I expected" Kurahashi said

"What do you mean by that?" Nagisa asked as he ordered some food

"well Live action video game movies haven't had the best track records" Kurahashi said

"I know that, but that have been improving over the years" Nagisa said

"Okay, okay. But why did the first ever video game movie have to be Mario?" Kurahashi said

"Don't tell me you were a Nintendo girl" Nagisa laughed as he was passed a couple of hot dogs, one of which he gave to his girlfriend

"Yeah why?" Kurahashi asked

"Because Sega does what Nintendon't" he chuckled "Okay, okay I get it, can we do our usual post movie talk now?"

"Sure but the first thing we have to address is that"

"Of course, that thing made it a successful movie" Nagisa said

"It did get a lot of negative attention. But at least they listened which is a lot better than some studios; which delayed the movie but made him look a lot better and cuter" she said

"Just shows you the power of the fans" Nagisa said

"Another thing they got was the actor for Robotnik; he was the right amount of cartoony" Kurahashi said "although he didn't exactly look like Robotnik or Eggman until the end"

"And he really did use Egg robots" Nagisa said

* * *

"So the whole coming to our world element, did you think it worked?" Kurahashi said

"It did, rather well in fact since they did it with the Sonic X anime, but I think it was also necessary as well since there would be a lot of people going to this movie who wouldn't have played any of the games like yourself" Nagisa said "And it added a human element into it"

"I like the fact it had a natural feeling love interesting to the male character rather than him being the dorky cop going gaga over the pretty lady like some movie" Kurahashi said "Though it wasn't subtle with the naming of the town"

"Sure weren't" Nagisa said as he took another bit of his food.

"But why did they set part of it in San Francisco?" Kurahashi asked

"I think that some level is Sonic Adventure 2 was inspired by the city" Nagisa said

"Ah okay" Kurahashi said "So the bots in this movie were different than the ones in the game right?"

"That's because they were made in the real world instead of the game world where they were powered by baby animals" Nagisa said

"What, that's what powers them in the game?" Kurahashi asked shocked

"Yeah, you free by blowing up the robots" Nagisa said "But that car one that chased after them on the freeway was a cool looking design"

"No kidding, but it was like three in one" Kurahashi said

* * *

"The last thing I want to touch on is that power boost" Kurahashi said

"you mean the one where he gets supercharged based on his emotions?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, wasn't the source of the power up different in game?" Kurahashi asked

"They were but it wasn't **that** power up, I'm guessing they're leaving that for a future sequel, since it is something seriously major"

"Okay, another thing was the sister in law, while she was annoying, but needed for the plot to advance" Kurahashi said

"But the niece giving Sonic his trademark shoes was pretty cool and heartwarming; anyway I would say it was a pretty good movie, you?"

"The same, one of the best video game movies of all time. Sadly the next video game movie is Monster Hunter and who knows how they'll screw that one up" Kurahashi said

"Well, we'll just have to see, come on I have an idea" Nagisa said smiling

"What is it?" Kurahashi asked

"I show you the good old blast processing power of Sonic the Hedgehog" Nagisa said as he took her hand and lead her off

"Sounds like fun" she smiled.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here...And yes this is now a thing, so instead of posting a new fic per movie I decided to change the title of this fic from loving geeks react to Birds of Prey to Loving geeks react to geeky movies, so everytime I'll be watching a 'geeky' movie in cinemas I'll write up a new chapter.**

**So this morning I took my nephews to see the Sonic the Hedgehog movie, something that I was not going to see EVER! when the original trailer dropped. But the second trailer did change my mind like with Toy Story 4 (I did enjoy that one after originally decide I wasn't going to see it) I enjoyed it and so did my nephews which was a good thing**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
